


gushing

by grey_0_green



Series: running water [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, he's just jealous n angry n hurt :(, uhh i really don't know what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_0_green/pseuds/grey_0_green
Summary: There are men in Yut Lung's house, and Sing isn't all too pleased.





	gushing

**Author's Note:**

> yet another drabble!!! this one takes place towards the end of chapter five of my fic waterfalls!! i would recommend reading that before u read this For Context!!!

Sing wants to rip them apart.

They all have sun-kissed skin and shallow eyes, pools full of nothing but sex and desire, glinting with infuriating pride and undeniable superiority.

They’re taunting, they’re eyes that don’t seem to say anything at all. They’re eyes that shoot arrows, embedding themselves into Sing’s skin. Their eyes say nothing, but the pain does.

_Don’t you wish you could touch him like I did?_

_Don’t you wish you could have heard the words coming out of his mouth?_

_Don’t you wish you could have seen the look in his eyes?_

_Don’t you wish you were me?_

He does, he does, he does, but he doesn’t at all.

He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want cheap sex, he doesn’t want a quick release that makes him scream with the emptiness of it all, the emptiness in their eyes and the glow that lasts for a moment not quite long enough.

He doesn’t want their bruised necks, he doesn’t want it to match the bruises on his heart, he doesn’t want their kiss bitten lips that fade back to pink all too quickly, he doesn’t want their ties hastily done because they were never supposed to be doing this, in the first place.

He doesn’t want it, but every part of him aches for any way he can have him.

He hates them. He hates them.

He hates the look in their eyes, he hates the fingerprints on their skin, he hates their devilish grins and their pearly white teeth, he hates how he knows the high that they’re feeling and yet can’t have any of it.

He wants to tear them apart. He wants to gouge their eyes out, so that they can never look at Yut Lung again, he wants to cut their tongues off, so that they can’t whisper a single word, a single honey-covered promise of ecstasy, sugary sweet sin coated in desperate desire.

He wants to scrub their skin raw until their flesh turns pink, wants them covered in soap suds stained scarlet, wants their fingers torn off so that they can never have a single trace of Yut Lung on them again, he wants their lips ripped apart so they won’t remember what it’s like to feel Yut Lung’s lips on theirs.

He wants to strip them of their bronzed skin, wants to peel it off until there’s nothing left but writhing muscle and blood on the floor, he wants to strip it all off until there’s no way that they can ever touch Yut Lung again.

He wants to forget them all.

He wants languid kisses with Yut Lung in the early morning, he wants fire in his eyes, he wants sunsets and the skin of his palm underneath his thumb. He wants breathless afternoons and the cool darkness of dusk, he wants warm nights under silk sheets with him, he wants soft breaths under the moonlight, he wants curling mist and wide eyes.

Sing finds it hard to pretend, nowadays. Even for the things he wants the most.

He finds it hard to pretend that Yut Lung is his. He finds it hard to pretend that everything they could have had is still within arm’s reach, he finds it hard to pretend that his soul isn’t shattered, he finds it hard to pretend that the men he sees are just businessmen, here for money and greed and nothing else.  

He finds it hard to pretend that he hasn’t lost everything.

He finds it hard to pretend, because now he knows there's nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://grey-x-green.tumblr.com/)!! comments and kudos are lovely ;((


End file.
